Noël en famille ou presque
by Lilomanga
Summary: Un Noël un peu particulier chez les Potter-Malfoy


**Noël en famille…ou presque**

**Auteure :** Lilomanga

**Pairing : **HPDM

**Rating : **K+

Voici ma fic de Noël de cette année !

J'ai mis en pause la fanfiction que je m'acharne à écrire depuis plusieurs mois et qui je l'espère, sortira bientôt. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, elle n'était pas du tout prévue, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé de mauvais, Harry avait réussi sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance merveilleuse, avait découvert ses pouvoirs assez tard, il avait été poursuivi toute sa vie par un fou-furieux-psychopathe sans nez qu'il avait finalement battu non sans pertes et fracas. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui toute sa vie et quand enfin il avait eu le choix, il avait choisi. Il avait choisi de ne pas épouser une de ses amies, la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas devenu aurore comme tout le monde s'y attendait, mais avait ouvert une petite boutique de botanique en association avec Neville Londubat. Enfin, il avait rénové la maison de son parrain parce que ça lui tenait à cœur.

Et malgré les qu'en dira-t-on, il avait commencé à nouer une relation amicale avec Draco Malfoy après la guerre. Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient revus puis, étaient tombés amoureux.

Harry avait dû lutter contre tout le monde sorcier pour imposer son couple. Certains lui avaient tourné le dos en médisant sur lui. Pour changer. Pourtant il n'avait aucun regret. Quand il rentrait chez lui le soir, et que son mari préparait le dîner, l'embrassait pour lui souhaiter bonsoir, il ne regrettait rien. Il adorait sa vie telle qu'elle était et ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde.

Assis à son bureau dans le fond de l'échoppe, Harry caressa du bout des doigts la surface froide en verre du cadre où se trouvait une photo de lui, Draco, et de leurs deux fils lors de leurs dernières vacances au Japon.

Draco et lui avaient adopté Ionel et Sayan lorsqu'ils avaient cinq ans. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils parlaient d'adoption et ils avaient finalement pris rendez-vous avec un orphelinat pour rencontrer des enfants. En entrant dans l'aire de jeu de l'établissement, tous les enfants, curieux, étaient venus vers eux pour les assaillir de questions. Tous sauf deux garçons. Deux frères jumeaux de 5 ans qui jouaient ensemble dans leur coin sans même leur jeter un regard. Harry, interpelé, demanda à la directrice qui étaient ces deux petits garçons.

D'un air affligé, elle leur raconta qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à leurs trois ans chez leur père qui les maltraitait. Leur mère, ne supportant plus la situation et son mari, avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser aucune trace. Ils étaient colériques, turbulents et avaient la fâcheuse tendance à ne trainer qu'ensemble. Rejetant les autres enfants s'ils tentaient de jouer avec eux. Alors que la directrice leur relatait succinctement la vie de ces deux petits garçons en souffrance dont personne ne voulait, Harry lança un regard entendu à Draco qui hocha la tête.

A tout juste 30 ans, ils devinrent les parents deux petits garçons qui leur menèrent la vie dure. Ils avaient longtemps testé les limites de leur nouvel habitat et continuaient parfois de le faire du haut de leurs 16 ans révolus. Ils étaient têtus comme des ânes, bruyants et avaient une tendance à se renfermer quand ils n'allaient pas bien, qui donnait parfois à Harry envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Pourtant ils étaient devenus le centre de son univers si rapidement qu'il ne se souvenait plus de sa vie sans eux.

Draco s'était révélé être un équipier formidable dans le rôle de parents et en quelques mois seulement, ils avaient réussi à ce que leurs fils soient obéissants, la plupart du temps. Leur faire comprendre que non, ils n'allaient pas les ramener pour les échanger parce qu'ils les réveillaient la nuit avec leurs cauchemars répétitifs, parce qu'ils leur piquaient des crises monstres lors desquelles ils retournaient la maison et finissaient en larmes et épuisés, fût compliqué. Ils avaient dû faire un long travail sur la sécurité affective des deux garçons. Harry avait même pris une année sabbatique la première année pour les scolariser à la maison le temps que les enfants s'acclimatent à leur nouvel environnement.

Et quand ils eurent compris que leurs parents ne les abandonneraient jamais, alors ils commencèrent à se détendre. Draco et Harry avaient alors décidé de les re-scolariser dans une école primaire pour petits sorciers tout en les faisant suivre par un psychologue une fois par semaine. A leur plus grand soulagement, ils avaient vu leurs petits garçons se métamorphoser sous leurs yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'ils craignaient, Ionel et Sayan s'étaient intégrés dans leur classe respective sans trop de difficultés. Harry et Draco les avaient alors vu évoluer, commencer à rire aux éclats, à jouer avec d'autres enfants et à leur faire des câlins en rentrant de l'école.

La première fois qu'ils les avaient appelés papas, Harry leur avaient fait un gros câlin. Ils jouaient tous les quatre dans la piscine qu'ils avaient acheté et installé dans le jardin à la demande des petits. Draco faisait semblant de noyer Ionel qui cria un « arrête papa » qui les avaient tous figés jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'attrape les trois hommes de sa vie pour une embrassade collective. Sayan avait suivi son frère et ils ne les avaient plus jamais appelés autrement.

La photo avait été prise l'an dernier, comme tous les ans, ils avaient fait un voyage à l'étranger pour les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient été au Japon et avaient loué une maison traditionnelle à Osaka à la limite entre le monde sorcier japonais et le monde moldu. C'était de loin leurs meilleures vacances. Ils avaient passé 10 jours à se balader dans les différents quartiers, à faire les boutiques et à profiter des _onsen_ de la ville. Harry et Draco avaient même réussi à passer une soirée en amoureux en laissant leurs deux gamins aller dans une arcade non loin de leur maison.

Draco l'avait emmené manger dans un petit restaurant dans un des vieux quartiers de la ville avant de se balader main dans la main dans le parc _Utsubo_. Ils avaient fini la soirée dans leur chambre à regarder un film, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sous un plaid, en mangeant des confiseries aux goûts étranges entre deux baisers volés. Enfin jusqu'à ce que leurs fils ne débarquent avec des énormes peluches dans les mains en rigolant comme des baleines. Ils s'étaient installés devant leurs papas pour regarder la fin du film avec eux tout en dévorant la fin de leurs bonbons pour faire bonne mesure. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir entre leurs pères, épuisés, et Draco avait été chercher leurs _Futon_ pour les ramener dans leur chambre afin qu'ils dorment tous les quatre, ensemble, dans la petite pièce.

Ils avaient fêté le réveillon en cherchant désespérément une dinde ou un poulet dans les restaurants avant de finir dans un KFC pour commander le fameux menu « _Kentucky for Christmas_ » à la plus grande joie des deux monstres, et au plus grand désespoir de son mari.

-Harry ? J'ai fini de ranger la boutique, je rentre à la maison ! Tu viens ?

-Ah Neville ! Non je vais rester finir les dossiers de la livraison pour le mariage de Madame Smith.

-D'accord, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui, vas-y ta femme t'attend. Je vais finir ça rapidement pour rentrer chez moi.

-D'accord ! Les garçons arrivent ce week-end, non ?

-Oui, on les récupère demain !

-C'est cool ça te fera du bien de les voir, à demain.

-A demain, Neville.

Neville enfila son manteau et fila hors de la boutique. Harry était content de s'être associé à lui, il était un collègue et un ami précieux. Harry soupira et se dépêcha de finir l'organisation des différentes plantes dont les futurs mariés avaient besoin, ils lanceraient les commandes demain. Il avait besoin de retrouver son mari, de sentir son odeur et ses bras autour de lui. Dix minutes plus tard, il attrapa ses affaires, ferma la boutique et transplanna devant chez lui.

Il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de marcher jusqu'à chez lui, mais la neige et la température négative extérieure l'avait découragé. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui gelé jusqu'à l'os. Même son épais manteau fourré ne suffisait pas à réchauffer totalement le frileux qu'il était. Il n'avait réellement chaud qu'allongé dans son lit, contre son mari.

Le brun poussa la lourde porte en bois de la petite maison et pénétra dans l'entrée puis dans le salon qui était déjà allumé. Il déposa sa mallette dans un coin et échangea ses bottes fourrées contre des chaussons en laine d'une classe absolue avec des petits lapins brodés dessus, cadeau de fête des pères de la part de Ionel. Sans commentaire.

-Draco ? Chéri, je suis rentré !

Il monta les marches menant jusqu'à sa chambre et trouva le blond allongé sur le dos. Il monta dans le lit et se glissa jusqu'à son époux qui semblait dormir. Il mit sa tête sur son torse et sursauta légèrement quand un bras se posa sur ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui. Il fut envahi par l'odeur délicatement masculine de son mari.

-Salut, marmonna mollement Draco.

-Salut, tu fais une petite sieste ?

Il ricana en entendant le grognement du blond qui rouspéta contre sa collègue qui s'était chopée la dragoncelle d'une de ses petites patientes.

-Je lui avais bien dis à Marine que devenir médicomage pour enfant quand on n'avait jamais eu le dragoncelle était stupide. J'ai dû enchaîner 4 heures de service en plus, en attendant le médicomage de service. Mais quelle cruche...

Harry frappa son torse en riant.

-Arrête de l'insulter, tu adores cette fille. Tu parles de la marraine d'un de tes fils, je te rappelle !

-Oui, enfin quand je me tape des heures de plus à cause d'elle, ce n'est pas dit hein…

-Anh, tu me fais de la peine, répondit Harry en l'embrassant doucement. Je prends ton tour, je vais faire à manger, repose-toi.

-Merlin, comme je t'aime. De toute façon, tu aurais mangé des pâtes.

Draco attrapa la nuque de son mari et déposa des baisers volés sur son front, ses yeux, ses joues avant de cueillir ses lèvres. Harry adorait toujours autant l'embrasser. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de bien-être de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde à la base de la nuque. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser impunément profitant allègrement l'un de l'autre après presque deux jours sans se voir. Harry avait dû bosser comme un malade pour le mariage de madame Smith et Draco avait fait des gardes de nuit. Leurs emplois du temps ne leur permettaient même pas de se croiser plus de 15 minutes.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Harry se retint sur ses coudes, le visage du blond entre ses bras. Draco caressait la peau douce de ses avant-bras remontant lentement jusqu'à son cou puis ses oreilles. Il le savait c'était un point faible de son époux et il n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser quand il voulait le chauffer.

Le brun finit par se détacher presque à contrecœur. Il s'écarta de Draco qui grogna pour la forme mais se trouvait incapable de bouger, terrassé par la fatigue.

-Je vais nous faire une salade de riz, si je fais un plat plus long tu vas t'endormir. Et si t'es sage tu auras peut-être un dessert...

Le sourire narquois d'Harry s'accentua quand Draco lui demanda si c'était lui le dessert où s'il lui avait ENFIN acheté cette tarte à la citrouille qui lui avait tant fait envie quelques jours plutôt dans la nouvelle pâtisserie du coin de la rue.

OoOoO

-Sayan, arrête ! T'es chiant, rigola Cléa en tentant de repousser son petit ami qui lui faisait des chatouilles à n'en plus finir. Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus jamais.

-Ne mens pas, tu as déjà dit que tu ne le referais plus jamais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me piquer mes chocolats et c'est inadmissible.

En désespoir de cause la jeune fille se jeta sur son petit copain pour l'embrasser ignorant le regard amusé du frère de ce dernier.

Plusieurs élèves des quatre maisons s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle-sur-demande pour une dernière soirée ensemble avant les vacances du lendemain. Ionel et Sayan avaient été envoyé dans des maisons différentes mais n'avaient nullement arrêté de faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. Sayan, pour son caractère impétueux, avait été réparti à Gryffondor alors que Ionel pour son ambition et sa ruse qui lui permettait toujours de parvenir à ses fins, avait été réparti à Serpentard. Ils savaient que les rivalités entre leur maison étaient assez souvent conflictuelles, d'un coup d'œil ils décidèrent avec un sourire de connivence que rien ni personne ne les empêcherait de mener leur monde à la baguette.

Au bout de quelques semaines, les Serpentard ne grognaient même plus quand Sayan débarquait dans la salle commune des verts et argents pour passer un moment avec son frère. Leurs amis avaient commencé à traîner les uns avec les autres et la plupart du reste de l'école avait suivi également.

De toutes les façons, ceux qui avaient quelque chose à redire trouvaient rapidement à qui parler. Ils avaient un caractère de cochon et savaient faire tourner quelqu'un en bourrique s'il le fallait. Quand Ionel avait commencé à fréquenter Cléa, une jeune Poufsouffle qu'il avait rencontré dans son cours hebdomadaire d'astronomie, quelques malins avaient essayé de les embêter. Ionel et Cléa avaient su les recevoir. Pour une blairelle Cléa pouvait se révéler redoutable.

Ionel était tombé amoureux d'elle deux ans auparavant et lui avait fait la cour, aidé de Sayan qui l'accompagnait dans ses plans pseudo romantiques tordus. La belle jaune et noire s'était laissé séduire et les deux tourtereaux filaient le parfait amour. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de lui piquer le chocolat du calendrier de l'avent que son père leur avait acheté à lui et Ionel. Deux jours de suite en plus, quel affront !

Ionel glissa une de ses mains derrière la hanche fine de la belle rousse pour répondre à son baiser et finit par la relâcher. Avant de s'approcher de son oreille :

-La prochaine fois que tu manges mon chocolat, je te ferai mourir de rire.

-Je t'aime aussi ! répondit-elle en embrassant sa joue avant de partir en courant. Salut, Sayan !

-A demain, belle-sœur de mon cœur, répondit-il la faisant rougir comme toujours quand il l'appelait comme ça.

Ionel soupira et s'installa près de son frère alors que sa chère et tendre retournait dans sa salle commune.

-Alors, tu as dit à papa que tu ne passerais pas Noël à la maison ?

Le visage de Ionel se désagrégea et il baissa les yeux.

-Non…J'ai préparé une lettre mais je n'ai pas osé lui envoyer. Toi et papa partez pour le stage de potion et il va se retrouver tout seul. Je devrais peut-être restez avec lui. Il va se sentir seul, et je n'aime pas ça.

-Mais tu as déjà dit oui à Cléa. Et noël est dans quatre jours. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que papa passe noël tout seul mais Cléa veut vraiment que tu rencontres ses parents. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu allais l'épouser un jour ?

Cette dernière remarque lui valut un coup de coussin dans le visage et un rougissement de la part de son jumeau.

-J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller.

-Papa, comprendra même si ça lui fera un peu de peine.

-Je verrai…

-D'accord. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, à demain.

OoOoO

-Draco, j'ai mis la table.

Harry en entrant dans la chambre découvrit Draco toujours allongé. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit auprès de lui en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Tu veux qu'on aille au lit tout de suite ? Je peux mettre le dîner au frais.

-Non, j'ai faim, j'ai juste la flemme de me lever.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux, les monstres arrivent demain et vont pomper notre énergie vitale par leurs âneries.

-Non, justement je veux profiter de mon mari.

Le blond se releva et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il se laissa emmener par son mari jusqu'au salon et commencèrent à dîner tranquillement. Ils auraient pu croire qu'après 5 ans ils s'étaient habitués à ce que leurs fils soient à Poudlard. Mais il n'en était rien. La maison avait toujours l'air silencieuse quand les enfants n'étaient pas là. Draco travaillait beaucoup et Harry pouvait parfois passer deux-trois jours sans le voir. Lui avait des horaires plus flexibles et il essayait au maximum d'adapter son emploi du temps avec celui de son époux. Quand ils avaient adopté les garçons certaines journées avaient été compliquées à gérer et Harry avait connu de grands moments de solitude.

Il avait adoré son année en tant que papa au foyer, et cela avait été une décision prise en commun. S'occuper de ses fils et les voir s'épanouir à ses côtés fut merveilleux. Mais ils lui en avaient fait baver. Ils avaient testé ses limites aux points qu'il finisse parfois en pleurs dans les bras de son mari le soir. Le blond avait voulu prendre un congé à durée indéterminée mais Harry avait fermement refusé. Draco avait tout de même pris un mois pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Et pour ses fils, et pour son mari.

C'était tout le paradoxe d'être un parent. Quand il avait ses enfants sur le dos, il ne rêvait que de moments de solitude. Et quand ils étaient loin, il les voulait près de lui.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira pour noël ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous laisser seuls avec Ionel. On devrait fêter Noël en famille comme tous les ans.

-Chéri, on en a déjà parlé. Sayan attend de faire ce stage depuis deux ans, tu lui as promis que tu l'emmènerais à cette journée. On sera très bien avec Ionel, on passera une soirée entre homme pendant que vous ferez des potions.

-Je maintiens que Noël est une fête familiale, et on est une famille.

Draco ne supportait pas l'idée de passer un Noël sans Harry. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque plus de 20 ans et n'avaient jamais passé un Noël séparés. Il savait que cette fête avait une importance particulière pour son mari qui avait eu une enfance difficile, élevé par sa tante du côté maternelle après la mort de ses parents tous les deux aurores lors d'un raid. Ils lui avaient tout caché de ses pouvoirs et de sa condition de sorcier. Il n'avait même jamais fêté Noël avant Poudlard.

Draco se rappellerait toujours la soirée où Harry lui avait raconté son enfance. Il n'était alors qu'ami mais le Serpentard qu'il était alors fut touché par la révélation. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à la sortie de Poudlard, Draco avait mis un point d'honneur à passer tous les Noël avec son amoureux et il n'avait jamais dérogé à cette règle.

Sauf cette année. Le stage de potion avait été décalé de quelques jours par rapport aux années précédente. Tous les ans, un stage international de potions était organisé par le ministère anglais. Les plus grands potionnistes ou apprentis potionnistes pouvaient y aller et présenter leur potion tout en découvrant les nouveautés de l'année. L'an dernier, Draco avait présenté sa potion de pimentine améliorée. Avoir une potion dont le goût n'avait pas un arrière-gout de piment mais de violette pouvait paraître stupide et inutile, mais quand on était médicomage dans une clinique pour enfant et qu'une épidémie de grippe trainait, ça changeait tout.

Il adorait se rendre là-bas tous les ans pour trois jours de découvertes et d'apprentissages. Sayan, tout comme Draco, avait des prédispositions en potion et songeait même à en faire son métier tant il adorait ça. C'était d'ailleurs une des premières activités qu'il avait fait tout seul avec son père adoptif tandis qu'Harry et Ionel plantaient des légumes dans leur petit potager. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui un jour, et ce jour c'était cette année. Cependant quand il avait su que le stage se déroulait du 23 au 26 décembre, il avait tiqué. Il avait même voulu annuler, mais Harry l'en avait dissuadé. Après tout, l'an dernier il avait découvert une potion lui permettant de remplacer le sang des culots par un sang de synthèse magique qui s'adaptait à tous les groupes sanguins. Cela lui avait permis de sauver plusieurs jeunes patients et ce n'était pas négligeable. Le blond avait besoin de ces savoirs qu'il ne pouvait acquérir autrement. Et puis leur fils en rêvait depuis qu'il avait douze ans de ce stage.

-Aller, viens, on va se coucher. Tu es épuisé et moi aussi.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement leur lit et se glissèrent sous les lourdes et chaudes couettes de leur lit. Harry comme à son habitude vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et pour la première fois en deux jours, il se sentit vraiment bien dans son lit. Bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais avoué à son époux, s'endormir sans lui dans ce grand lit relevait de la torture psychologique. Il avait besoin de son odeur, de son souffle et de ses bras autour de lui pour s'endormir sereinement. Ou pour dormir tout court. Se coucher dans un lit froid et grand n'avait aucun intérêt sans le corps chaud de son mari près de lui. Il soupira de confort et remonta sa jambe jusqu'au bassin du blond qui l'attrapa et la caressa.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Draco.

OoOoO

Ionel attrapa sa valise et embrassa la joue de Cléa avant de descendre du train accompagné de son frère.

-Je t'envoie un hibou quand je l'ai dit à mon père.

Les jumeaux descendirent du train et coururent jusqu'à leur père. Ils leur sautèrent dessus et furent réceptionnés dans les bras de leurs pères. Cela faisait près de trois mois qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus et c'était beaucoup trop. Pour eux comme pour leurs parents.

-Alors les monstres, vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Draco après avoir serré ses deux fils dans ses bras.

-Oui, c'était long comme d'habitude mais on avait les bonbons que papa nous a envoyé.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry qui eut le bon goût de paraître gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la main de Ionel alors qu'Harry faisait la même avec Sayan et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée. La porte à peine franchie, les garçons réinvestirent les lieux et les remplirent de leur présence. Harry les regarda s'agiter partout, courant dans leurs chambres pour déposer leurs valises et leurs capes avant de redescendre dans la cuisine et de tourner autour de Draco qui leur préparait un chocolat chaud. Il regarda ses deux grands garçons. Vêtus de leur uniforme de Poudlard, leurs cheveux avaient poussé depuis la fin de l'été et un petit passage chez le coiffeur avant la rentrée rafraichirait la tête. Sans être vraiment long, leurs cheveux bouclés châtains leur arrivaient en bas de la nuque. Ils étaient presque aussi grand que Draco qui pourtant frôlait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Harry s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco le chercha des yeux un instant avant de le voir, les observant, et de se reconcentrer sur ses fils. Sayan lui racontait comment il avait réussi à faire une potion de septième année d'un air fier pendant que Ionel avouait, dépité, qu'il avait fait cramer son chaudron.

C'était un secret de polichinelle que Ionel n'était pas bon élève en potion, mais il était le meilleur de sa classe en métamorphose et en botanique. Chacun des frères avaient ses forces et ses faiblesses et tant que leur moyenne générale était correcte, leurs parents les laissaient tranquille au niveau de l'école. C'était le contrat implicite et chacun le respectait.

Draco mis du chocolat chaud dans quatre tasses et rajouta des marshmallows dedans. Il agrémenta le tout d'une bonne dose de chantilly qu'il saupoudra d'un mélange de cacao en poudre et de cannelle moulue. Il déposa le tout sur un plateau et se dirigea vers Harry qu'il embrassa avant que celui-ci ne libère le passage.

-Beuh, papa, vous n'êtes pas trop vieux pour faire encore des choses comme ça ? répliqua Sayan avec des grands yeux.

-Si tu savais ce qu'on fait quand vous n'êtes pas là…

-Draco !

-Eurk…

-Ionel on se passera de tes commentaires jeune homme…

-Et je vous ferai dire qu'on a que 41 ans…

-Chéri, laisse tomber, ils sont privés de chocolat chaud.

OoOoO

Sayan était monté se coucher, terrassé par la journée. Draco faisait la vaisselle et Harry était tout seul devant la cheminée, un plaid sur les épaules et un livre sur les genoux. Ionel profita de ce moment pour intercepter son père seul et entra dans le salon. Harry leva la tête et déposa son livre sur le côté, laissant Ionel allonger sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Tu n'es pas allé au lit en même temps que ton frère ?

-…Non je voulais te parler. Seul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-Oui, je sais, répondit Ionel qui se laissait bercer par les doigts de son père qui fourrageaient dans ses cheveux.

-Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Les parents de Cléa m'ont invité à passer le réveillon et Noël chez eux. J'ai dit oui à Cléa, mais…

-Mais ton père et Sayan ne sont pas là, tu culpabilises.

-…Oui.

Harry connaissait ses fils par cœur, et il avait vu depuis le début de la soirée que Ionel voulait lui parler. Il était content qu'il ait fini par lui dire et encore plus qu'il ne lui ait pas dit devant Draco.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, je peux passer un réveillon tout seul. Et puis, c'est bien qu'ils veulent te rencontrer. Par contre, ne le dis pas à ton père.

Ionel fronça les sourcils et se releva sur ses coudes. Leurs pères ne se cachaient jamais rien et ne se mentaient jamais, même par omission. Il était surpris aussi bien par la réaction neutre de son père que par sa demande incongrue.

-Si tu lui dis, il va annuler son stage de potion. Je ne veux pas que Sayan soit déçu et que ton père et lui perdent une occasion pour s'améliorer en potion. Je me débrouillerai très bien seul, mais ton père est aussi têtu que vous…

-Mais…

Ionel fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son papa blond qui entra dans le salon. Il embrassa son père sur la joue avant de faire de même avec le nouvel arrivant et pris la poudre d'escampette. Il avait le ventre étrangement noué et se sentait égoïste, il ferait peut-être mieux de rester là finalement…

OoOoO

-Harry, on monte? demanda Draco.

Son mari acquiesça et attrapa la main tendue. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence et se mirent en pyjama après une rapide douche commune. Draco avait enfilé un débardeur par-dessus un pantalon de pyjama gris et Harry ne put détacher son regard des courbes de son mari. Draco se préparait pour la nuit, assis au bord du lit, sa badigeonnant les mains d'une crème pour les mains hors de prix. Harry se glissa jusque derrière lui, à genou, et embrassa ses épaules nues. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la nuque et remonta jusqu'à son lobe qu'il mordilla. Il eut un sourire satisfait quand il réussit à tirer un gémissement du blond.

-Harry…Si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Mais qui t'as dit de le faire, murmura Harry sensuellement près de son oreille.

Le brun poussa un cri surpris quand son mari se retourna d'un coup et le plaqua contre leur lit. Le blond déboutonna la chemise de nuit de son mari tout en déposant une pluie de baisers au creux de son cou. Il continua à descendre le long du torse halé légèrement duveteux. Draco adorait le corps de son mari, il l'avait toujours fait. Même après plus de vingt ans à lui faire l'amour, il adorait le redécouvrir de ses mains et de sa bouche. Leurs étreintes étaient toujours empreintes de tendresse et d'amour, elles avaient sauvé Harry sur bien des points.

La huitième année à Poudlard fût sans doute la plus dure pour Harry. Il était en deuil, Hermione et Ron s'étaient mis en couple et il avait vu bien malgré lui leur amitié se déliter avec le temps sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il suivait à peine en cours et avait eu ses aspics de justesse. C'était cette année que Draco Malfoy et lui étaient devenus amis. Tous les huitièmes années avaient été rassemblé dans un même dortoir toutes maisons confondues. Seul deux Serpentard étaient revenus, Draco Malfoy, dont les parents avaient fui lorsque le Lord avait voulu enrôler leur fils, et Théodore Nott dont les parents avaient été diaboliquement neutres toutes ses années. Les deux Serpentard étaient ignorés de tous. De tous sauf d'Harry qui les saluait tous les matins et partageait même souvent leur table. Il était hors de question qu'après une guerre dont les prémices fut le rejet d'une part de la société, il perpétue cette tradition. Ils n'étaient tous que des enfants et bien que Malfoy fût infect une partie de sa scolarité, il avait changé. Ils avaient tous changé.

Harry était persuadé qu'il allait mourir dans cette guerre et ne s'était pas vraiment projeté sur le long terme. Il ne voulait pas être aurore ce que ne comprenait pas Ron, pas plus que son amitié naissante avec les deux Serpentard. Il se détestait et ne se supportait plus, il ne supportait plus grand chose à vrai dire. C'est seulement lors des vacances de Noël de cette année-là qu'il découvrit vraiment qui était Draco, débarrassé de ses aprioris qu'il gardait pour faire bonne figure auprès de ses paires. Ron et Hermione étaient partis passer les fêtes au Terrier. Il l'avait invité mais Harry avait vu dans les yeux de Ron qu'il le faisait plus par habitude et principe que par réelle envie. La preuve fut qu'il n'avait pas tenter de le faire changer d'avis quand il avait refusé. Harry et Draco s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls dans le dortoir des huitièmes années. Ils avaient passé toutes leurs soirées ensemble et s'étaient rapprochés plus que quiconque n'aurait pu le deviner. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se rapprocher après ses vacances. Ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs et encore plus de points de discordes sur lesquels ils adoraient débattre.

Harry avait donc vu la fin de l'année scolaire arriver avec beaucoup d'angoisse pensant que le Serpentard et lui ne se reverraient plus bien qu'ils se l'étaient promis. A aucun prix, il ne voulait perdre ce sentiment de sérénité qu'il avait quand ils étaient ensemble. Il avait peur de perdre ce partenaire de dortoir avec qu'il pouvait passer des heures et des heures à discuter. Dire au revoir à la gare à Ron et Hermione fut douloureux, mais dire au revoir à Draco lui arracha le cœur au point qu'il en pleura lorsque le Serpentard l'enlaça maladroitement comme il l'avait si peu souvent fait.

C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière action qui avait poussé Harry à s'interroger sur la portée de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une relation avec un garçon, mais bon il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de relation sérieuse tout court, le sexe de la personne importait peu en fait. Il reçut un hibou du blond deux semaines plus tard qui l'invitait à prendre le thé chez lui avec Théodore. Il s'était empressé d'accepter fébrilement et de renvoyer son hibou sans savoir que la réponse avait été reçue tout aussi fébrilement. Théodore n'avait pas pu venir mais ils avaient organisé tout de même ce petit thé au Manoir Malfoy et avaient passé l'été à se voir tous les deux ou avec Théodore.

A la rentrée, Draco allait entamer des études longues et fastidieuse de médicomagie là où, Harry se donnait encore le temps de réfléchir. Il avait passé l'année à retaper la maison de son parrain, seul, avec Draco ou avec Neville avec qui il avait également gardé contact. Il avait des nouvelles de ses « meilleurs amis » une fois le mois, s'il avait de la chance, et ne leur courait pas vraiment après. Il était en pleine reconstruction de lui-même et le chemin serait encore long.

A la fin de l'été, Harry s'était moqué des qualités de dessins de Draco alors qu'ils reparlaient de leurs années Poudlard à se faire des vacheries. Cette discussion s'était terminée par une bataille de coussin mémorable dans le salon du manoir Black. Sans qu'aucun ne sache comment, ce moment de complicité presque enfantin s'était terminé par des lèvres plaquées l'une contre l'autre et des soupirs à peine audibles. Ils avaient fini dans la chambre d'Harry, et leur activité n'eut alors plus rien d'enfantine.

Le lendemain il avait fallu assumer. Harry s'était réveillé en premier, il avait la tête sur le torse du blond sur lui et n'osa pas bouger. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Draco ne se réveille en lui murmurant un bonjour endormi, peinant à réaliser pleinement la situation. Quand il eut repris tous ses esprits il demanda à un Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles de sortir avec lui.

Harry avait mis du temps avant de se rendre compte que s'était précisément ce jour-là qu'il avait commencé à se reconstruire. A s'accepter tel qu'il était avec ses qualités et ses défauts, parce qu'après tout si Draco le faisait, lui aussi devrait le faire. Draco lui avait appris à ne pas se dévaloriser, à accepter que malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser, il était très sexy et que son corps pouvait plaire. Que lui, tout court, pouvait plaire sinon il n'adorerait pas autant l'embrasser, le toucher, lui parler.

Extatique, il avait parlé de sa relation à Ron et Hermione à travers une lettre. Il attendait toujours une réponse. Neville lui avait sauté de joie pour lui tout comme lui-même avait sauté de joie pour sa relation avec Luna Lovegood.

Et même après 19 ans d'amour et 11 ans à être parents, Harry se sentait toujours autant aimé dès que son mari et lui unissaient leur corps. Harry sourit quand Draco attrapa ses mains et entrecroisèrent les doigts en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant d'entrer en lui, lentement, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Tendrement.

OoOoO

Réveillé matinalement, Harry avait entrepris la préparation de pancakes parce que ses fils en raffolaient. Il ajouta des myrtilles dans la préparation qui sortait du frigo et déposa de la pâte sur la poêle brulante. L'odeur ne tarda pas à réveiller les deux garnements qui dévalèrent les escaliers avec la grâce d'un troupeau d'éléphants.

-Bonjour les monstres ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui, c'est clairement mieux que les lits une place de Poudlard, mon lit double m'avait manqué.

-Papa dort encore ?

-Oui, il a eu une longue semaine grâce à ta douce marraine, Sayan.

-Ah ?

-Oui, Marine a attrapé la dragoncelle et votre père a pallié ses horaires d'absence. Je l'ai laissé dormir, il aura bien le temps de se lever tôt pendant ses vacances.

-Oui, enfin le laisse pas trop dormir, après il devient grognon.

-Qui devient grognon ? demanda une voix venant du salon.

-Personne ! répondit Ionel un peu trop rapidement.

Il fut sauvé par Harry qui se dirigea vers son mari pour l'embrasser rapidement. Draco enlaça sa taille pour lui rendre son mini bécot du matin.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Draco à voix basse.

Harry sourit, il adorait quand Draco s'inquiétait pour lui après leurs ébats. Il lui demandait toujours comment il allait alors qu'il était un monstre de tendresse pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Il était mignon comme tout. Le brun embrassa sa joue avant de la rassurer sur l'état de son postérieur et de lui retourner la question.

Draco aimait s'assurer qu'Harry allait toujours bien. Il avait pris cette habitude en se rendant compte que son mari était du genre à souffrir en silence. Il disait beaucoup avec très peu de mots mais il fallait lire à travers. Il savait qu'une grande partie du bonheur du brun passait par le bonheur de son entourage, néanmoins, pour le reste il fallait être observateur. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se rendre compte des moments où Harry cogitait à s'en donner mal au crâne. Lors de leurs premiers rapports physiques, le blond avait été terrifié à l'idée de le blesser sans que le brun n'en dise rien. Il avait donc l'habitude de lui demander comment il allait. Bien que leur étreinte de la veille eût été douce et langoureuse contrairement à d'autres fois, il préférait s'en assurer. Cette habitude faisait beaucoup rire son mari qui l'avait adopté également, par taquinerie d'abord, par envie ensuite.

-Ça va aussi.

-Papa, le pancake brûle !

-Merde ! Ah bah bravo, je vous fais des pancakes et vous vous moquez de moi. Famille indigne…

-Si tu roucoulais moins avec papa aussi…

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on les ramène, on en prend des plus sages.

Draco lui lança un regard amusé sous les regards outrés de ses fils. Ça, c'était nouveau aussi. Faire des blagues sur leur adoption. La première était sortie toute seule, Draco lui avait dit qu'ils auraient dû en choisir des plus intelligents quand même. Après un instant de flottement, Sayan avait explosé de rire suivi de son frère et ils avaient sauté sur leur papa blond pour lui faire payer cet affront. Draco avait eu peur un instant d'avoir blessé ses fils, il avait sorti ça de la même façon qu'un parent aurait pu le faire avec ses enfants naturels, puisque c'est comme ça qu'il les considérait.

-Tout de suite…

-Bon vous les voulez ou pas ces pancakes ?

Harry ramena l'assiette dans le salon suivi de près par les trois hommes de sa vie qui portèrent les assiettes et les confitures.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu décorer la maison comme chaque année depuis que leur fils étaient à Poudlard, préférant les attendre pour la faire une famille. Ils devaient encore acheter le sapin mais les cartons de décorations étaient dans le salon et n'attendaient qu'eux pour être déballées puis installées.

De toute façon Draco, n'avait jamais vraiment fait de décoration de Noël par lui-même avant d'être avec Harry. Les elfes de maison du manoir s'occupaient de tous. Il n'en avait vu l'utilité qu'après leur premier Noël à débattre sur la couleur des boules qui iraient mieux dans le salon et après avoir passé des heures enfermées dans la cuisine à préparer des pâtisseries de Noël avec Harry.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, ils filèrent tous à la douche avant de s'habiller chaudement. Harry avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous mettre des pulls, des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet. Hors de question qu'il passe les fêtes entouré de malades.

Ils se rendirent dans le bois de la ville déterminés à trouver le plus beau sapin pour décorer le salon. Ils arpentèrent la forêt près d'une demi-heure avant de trouver la perle rare. C'est celui-là qu'ils auraient dans leur salon. Harry et Draco usèrent de plusieurs sorts pour couper et ficeler le sapin. Sayan et Ionel avaient décidé de faire une bataille de neige un peu plus loin et Draco s'enfuit rapidement n'aimant ni le froid, ni la neige. Il s'éloigna avec le sapin qu'il fit léviter derrière lui.

Il avait déjà subi une bataille de boule de neige avec ses fils et s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il leur portait, ils pouvaient se révéler monstrueux. Notamment avec des boules de neige entre les mains. Draco n'aimait pas les activités où il finissait tremper, mouillé et gelé jusqu'à l'os. C'est pour cela que, courageusement, il laissa à Harry le soin de s'occuper des deux gosses qui étaient passés, semblait-il, en mission commando.

-Les garçons, il faut rentrer à la maison si on veut avoir le temps de décorer la maison avant de manger.

Il évita de justesse une boule de neige lancée vicieusement dans sa direction et regarda Ionel qui le regardait d'un air narquois. Harry attrapa sa baguette et d'un geste souple du poignet, il invoqua une mini bourrasque de vent qui souleva les branches du sapin sous lequel se trouvaient ses fils. Il se retrouvèrent couvèrent de neige de la tête au pied.

-Mais je n'avais rien fait, moi sinon…se plaignit Sayan.

-Tu remercieras ton frère. Aller, à la maison, fissa !

Les deux garçons se dégagèrent de la neige qui leur arrivait jusqu'au mollet et suivirent leur père qui prit la direction de la sortie de la forêt, trempés jusqu'à l'os. Harry prit pitié d'eux et leur lança un sort de séchage et de réchauffement. Il était vraiment trop bon.

-Papa, pour Noël, je voulais te dire je pensais rester en fait…avec toi.

-On en a déjà parlé, Ionel. Vous êtes aussi têtu que votre père c'est terrible.

-Sinon, on peut rester avec toi avec papa. On pourra aller au stage l'an prochain !

-Sûrement pas, vous aller tous les deux suivre vos plans et si un de vous en parle à votre père…

Sayan et Ionel se jetèrent un regard en coin. Les sourcils de leur père s'étaient froncés, choses qui arrivaient lorsqu'il était contrarié. Et ils n'aimaient pas lorsqu'il était contrarié. Si leur papa Draco pouvait être parfois très sévère et autoritaire, cela allait assez avec son éducation droite et son caractère naturel. Mais quand leur gentil et doux père Harry commençait à s'énerver…il n'y avait pas assez de meubles dans la maison pour se cacher. Il avait beau avoir une nature pacifique, il ne fallait pas trop l'énerver sous peine d'être l'objet de son courroux. Ils avaient appris avec le temps à reconnaître les signes le froncement de sourcil était le premier signe.

-On ne veut juste pas que tu sois tout seul c'est tout…

Le visage d'Harry se détendit alors et il attrapa ses fils par les épaules. Il les rapprocha de lui en ralentissant le pas de manière à ce qu'ils puissent marcher sans trébucher.

-Je sais bien. Mais je suis l'adulte, et je vous dis que ça ira. De tout façon il y a encore le réveillon de la nouvelle année, et là je vous jure que vous serez tous à la maison, je vous attacherai à une chaise s'il le faut. Et puis je vous vois le 26 pour vous donner vos cadeaux. Au fond, le 25 ou le 26 qu'est-ce que ça change vraiment ?

La conversation prit fin lorsqu'ils sortirent du bois ou Draco les attendait tranquillement en se frottant les mains pour tenter vainement de les réchauffer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant ?

-Tes fils ont cru bon de me prendre pour cible. Je leur ai donc appris la vie d'un tour de baguette bien placé.

OoOoO

Il attrapa la guirlande dorée avec des étoiles au bout et monta sur l'escabeau que Draco avait ramené dans le salon pour la dérouler tout le long du sapin. Les jumeaux plaçaient les figurines de Noël sur la fausse neige disposée sur le bord de la cheminée. Draco était allé chercher cette foutue étoile qui n'était jamais dans le même carton que les autres. Il avait mis le sapin dans un coin du salon et s'évertuaient à décorer le salon, mais également toute la maison. C'est dans ses moments comme celui-ci qu'Harry se demandait pourquoi, ils avaient choisi une maison aussi grande.

En réalité, la maison n'était pas si grande. Elle l'était suffisamment pour accueillir quatre personnes sans qu'ils ne se marchent dessus. Ils avaient déménagé quand les enfants avaient eu 8 ans et avaient choisi une maison avec quatre chambres dont une avait été réaménagée en bureau pour Harry et Draco. Chacun avait leur espace, leur bureau et leur bibliothèque. Ils avaient tous les deux eu besoin de leur espace personnel pour travailler. Ils avaient également prévu deux chambres pour les jumeaux qui continuaient à grandir et devenaient de plus en plus indépendant. Ils avaient refusé de dormir séparément. Ils l'avaient donc transformé en chambre d'ami sans les forcer à se séparer. La cuisine était reliée au salon par un bar à l'américaine, elle était assez spacieuse et bien équipée parce qu'ils aimaient cuisiner. Il y avait aussi deux salles de bains et deux toilettes qui avaient été essentielle pour un déroulé serein des matinées en période scolaire. La taille de la maison était donc raisonnable mais vraiment, la décorer pour Noël nécessitait bien leurs huit bras.

Après la session décoration, Harry avait décidé par pure flemme de préparer des frites et des hamburgers parce que c'était rapide et bon. Ionel et Sayan aimaient ça et Draco…n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis Harry adorait voire sont tendre époux galérer pour manger son hamburger avec des couverts. Il avait toujours catégoriquement refusé d'utiliser ses doigts pour manger, Malfoy oblige.

Harry aimait avoir sa famille autour de lui, attablée et discutant joyeusement. Sa famille. Il l'avait construite tout seul et l'avait fait grandir tout en assurant son bon fonctionnement. Il faisait tout pour que ses fils et son mari soient les plus heureux possible. Il voulait que sa maison, leur maison, soit un cocon familial. Un havre de paix. Il voulait que ses enfants sachent que peu importe, leurs bêtises, les disputes ou autres bricoles, ici, ils trouveraient toujours une place.

OoOoO

Draco mit deux pantalons et plusieurs chemises dans son sac, rajouta son sac de toilette et referma sa valise. Harry le regardait faire assis sur le lit profitant de sa présence rassurante encore quelques minutes.

-J'en ai mal au ventre de vous laisser toi et Ionel.

-Chéri, va à ton stage et je me débrouillerai. On fêtera Noël ensemble le 26, ce n'est jamais rien qu'une date.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, et le fait que tu essaies de faire bonne figure m'angoisse encore plus.

Ce stage était important pour lui en tant que médecin. Tous les ans, il revenait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, des ingrédients rares et des recettes de potions qui lui permettaient de sauver des vies. Mais Draco connaissait Harry et savait que ce dernier devait prendre sur lui. Ils seraient revenus pour le 26 mais tout de même. La seule chose qui faisait qu'il n'annulait pas son voyage était bien la présence de Ionel. Si Harry avait été seul, il aurait défait ses bagages, tant pis pour les potions. Il fallait parfois revoir ses priorités. Il essaya de trouver dans les yeux de son mari un signe quelconque, mais n'y vit qu'une détermination farouche.

Harry se leva pour embrasser son mari en lui souriant. Il était vraiment mignon à s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

-Je vais vraiment bien, Draco. Je vais voir Sayan pour voir s'il s'en sort avec sa valise. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il est aussi investi que toi dans la mode. Si on ne l'arrête pas, il va emporter tous ses vêtements.

-Tu exagères…

Harry fixa la valise de Draco qui débordait de vêtements, pulls et tenues pour toutes les occasions qui pourraient potentiellement arriver en deux jours. Heureusement qu'il existait des sorts pour agrandir l'espace d'un sac.

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui exagère.

Harry quitta leur chambre et alla au bout du couloir pour aller dans celle de ses fils. Ionel s'agitait autour de son frère dont la valise débordait déjà. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant attirant ainsi l'attention des deux garçons.

-Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je disais…Sayan, vous partez trois jours, tu as vraiment besoin de prendre une robe de bal ?

-Mais…

-Une robe de soirée sera suffisante, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre les deux. Et une paire de chaussure supplémentaire sera suffisante, tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre quatre. Je te laisse toute tes cravates, parce que vu ta tête je pense que tu vas me faire une syncope sinon.

-Mais papa, je pars trois jours, ça vaut bien au moins quatre paires de chaussures.

-J'ai dit deux paires, je repasse dans 10 minutes et cette valise a intérêt à être fermée.

-Je suis sûr que tu laisses papa emmener ce qu'il veut lui…

-Certes, mais papa est majeur et vacciné. Et surtout il sait comment lancer un sort d'agrandissement.

Vingt minutes plus tard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, son mari et Sayan se tenaient dans le salon valise en main. Le cœur d'Harry se serra mais il serra les dents et se força à sourire, s'il ne laissait apparaître ne serait-ce qu'un signe de malaise, Draco serait capable de rester. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils en le serrant contre lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Draco. Harry savait que Draco ne voulait pas vraiment partir, c'est pour cela qu'il le poussa vers la sortie.

Après un dernier regard en arrière, Draco et Sayan partirent pour leur stage. Ionel regardait la porte d'un air contrariée avant de regarder son père qui le fixait.

-Va faire ta valise, je te transplannerai demain jusque chez les parents de Cléa.

-Je pourrais partir après demain. On est que le 23 demain.

-Ionel…

-Qu'est-ce que ça change je partirai quand même !

-Je suis pratiquement sûr du contraire. Tu sais quoi, va t'habiller chaudement, on mange dehors ce soir. On va se faire un rendez-vous en amoureux.

-Oh mon dieu…Tu n'as pas dit ça…

-On va manger de la pizza, on part dans 10 minutes !

OoOoO

Harry et Ionel avaient été dans un des restaurants près de chez eux et avaient commandé une bonne pizza à partager à deux.

-Alors, ça va avec Cléa, demanda Harry en attrapant une part de pizza.

Il retint de justesse un sourire face au regard rêveur de son fils.

-Parfait comme toujours, même si elle a mangé les chocolats de mon calendrier.

-Ah c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas vu près de celui de Sayan, tu lui as donné ?

-Bah, oui de toute façon, elle avait presque tout mangé cette goinfre. Elle a de la chance que je l'aime quand même.

-C'est bien que tu rencontres ses parents, votre relation va passer un cran au-dessus. Vous aurez tous les deux rencontré vos parents respectifs.

-Ouais, je sais. Je stresse un peu, genre s'ils ne m'aiment pas trop et tout. Parce que je ne compte pas la lâcher moi, Cléa.

Lors du Week-end juste avant la rentrée, Harry et Draco avaient invité la petite amie de leur fils à venir déjeuner à la maison. Cléa était une jeune fille vive, pleine d'esprit et d'humour. Elle semblait mener Sayan par le bout du nez et il aurait pu décrocher la lune pour elle. Mais elle en aurait sûrement fait autant. Ils avaient eu peur que la relation avec Cléa ne crée des tensions entre les frères. Il n'en était rien, les deux s'entendaient très bien et adoraient s'allier pour se moquer gentiment de Ionel. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient et Harry pensait que ça allait durer. Évidemment, Harry était un grand romantique et il s'était marié avec son premier amour. Il ne s'était jamais quitté avec Draco et il espérait, peut-être naïvement, qu'il en serait de même pour ses enfants.

Cléa était assez petite mais elle était une boule d'énergie. Elle avait de belles boucles brunes et des yeux aussi bleus que l'azur du ciel.

-Tu lui as acheté un cadeau ?

-Oui, un album photos dépliant avec des photos magiques de nous.

-Oh, c'est mignon.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, sinon je ne dis plus rien.

-Non, c'est bon je n'ai rien dit. Et ton frère, il n'a personne en vue ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas il ne m'a rien dit. Bon des fois je me demande s'il n'a pas un crush sur Mila, une fille de notre classe voire Ryan mais bon. Quand il y aura un vrai truc, il me le dira sûrement. Et à toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Ionel aimait le côté de niais de ses papas bien que Draco le laissait beaucoup moins voir. Harry se renseignant régulièrement sur les amours de ses fils. Si Ionel était complètement tourné vers les filles, Sayan ne semblait pas vraiment faire grand cas du sexe des personnes. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'intérêt envers quelqu'un en particulier. Lui et Draco n'avaient donc pas cherché à creuser plus loin mais il aimait bien prendre la température auprès de son frère de temps en temps.

-J'espère que ça se passera bien, tu me raconteras tout ?

-Papa, j'ai 16 ans bientôt 17, je n'ai peut-être pas envie de tout te raconter.

-Arrête de mentir, tu as pris de mon côté, tu aimes papoter.

Ionel ne nia pas. Il avait noué une relation fusionnelle avec ses deux papas. Ses sauveurs qui les avaient sauvés de la misère et de la douleur. Ils les avaient choisis, aimés et choyés sans demander aucune compensation. Ils les avaient éduqués et les considéraient comme leurs enfants naturels tout comme eux les considéraient comme leurs parents. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de sa vie avant, il savait juste qu'il n'était pas heureux et que maintenant il l'était. C'est ce qu'il avait réussi à mettre en mot après des années de psychothérapie avec un psychomage qu'il voyait encore parfois. Il n'en n'avait plus besoin mais ça rassurait ses papas et ça lui faisait toujours du bien de parler un peu de sa vie et de ses avancées à sa psychomage. Et puis, ça déculpabilisait Sayan qui avait toujours besoin d'un suivi assez régulier. Il était plus fragile que son frère bien que, paradoxalement, il soit le plus indépendant des deux.

Il savait que la plupart de ses camarades n'étaient pas aussi proches de leurs parents, mais la plupart n'avait pas été maltraités et placés dans un orphelinat non plus. Il adorait passer ce genre de moment privilégié avec l'un d'entre eux. Partager ses parents ne le dérangeait pas, mais avoir des moments où il était le centre de l'attention, ça faisait du bien aussi.

Lui et son père continuèrent à dévorer leur pizza en discutant avant de se préparer pour rentrer à la maison tranquillement. Il devait finir sa valise pour demain matin. Ionel avait caché les cadeaux qu'il avait acheté dans le bac sous le lit. Il leur donnerait le 26 quand ils seraient tous ensemble.

En famille.

OoOoO

La maison était silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Harry fit chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer du thé. Il leva mécaniquement les yeux sur le calendrier familial accroché au mur : 25 décembre Noël, 26 décembre retour des hommes de sa vie.

Harry alla ensuite dans sa chambre et sortit le costume qu'il avait prévu pour Noël deux mois auparavant. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il tenta de dompter ses cheveux à grand renfort de cire. Pour finir son petit rituel, il échangea ses chaussons lapin contre ses plus belles chaussures en peau de Dragon, cadeau de son mari, et retourna dans le salon pour récupérer sa bouteille et les deux bouquets de fleurs qu'il avait posés sur la table du salon.

Il avait neigé toute la nuit précédente et la température dehors était glaciale. Le ciel était noir et quelques étoiles, lumières blanches illuminant la voûte céleste, s'en détachaient. Harry avait eu froid en se levant dans son lit, seul. Draco lui avait envoyé un patronus le matin même avec un message pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Cela avait réchauffé le cœur du brun qui avait tout de même hâte d'être réuni avec sa famille le lendemain.

Harry mis son manteau et se lança en plus un sort de réchauffement. Il sortit de la maison et transplanna directement à sa destination. Il manqua de faire tomber son butin en arrivant mais réajusta sa prise rapidement. Il leva les yeux, balayant l'endroit du regard. Quelques bouquets de houx, avait été placés sur les lampadaires. Harry laissa ses pieds l'emmener là où il était censé aller, habitués au lieu. La neige blanche à peine piétinée crissait sous ses chaussures brisant le silence presque sacré du lieu. Il atteint sa destination au bout de quelques minutes de marche et sa gorge se serra. Ses yeux battirent un peu trop vite et il fit son possible pour ne pas laisser les larmes qu'il retenait franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

-Bonjour papa. Bonjour maman.

OoOoO

Sayan soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il venait d'acheter un ingrédient assez rare pour une potion qu'il voulait tester avant la rentrée. La convention fermait plus tôt aujourd'hui pour Noël. La soirée était déjà assez avancée et les étoiles commençaient à apparaître une par une dévoilant leur lumière pour illuminer le ciel noir d'encre. Le châtain sursauta quand son père qu'il avait perdu de vue quelques minutes auparavant apparut derrière lui.

-Sayan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe-t-il ? Tu as passé ta journée avec les yeux dans le vide. Tu t'inquiètes pour papa ?

-Papa ! Tu m'as fait peur, n'apparais pas derrière les gens comme ça. Et arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle du tout, se plaignit Sayan, une main sur le cœur.

-Je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin, ils vont bien, t'inquiète pas.

Sayan se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il détestait mentir à son père, ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Papa Harry n'aurait pas aimé la situation inverse.

-…Ce n'est pas vrai…

-Quoi ? Je n'entends pas quand tu marmonnes dans ta barbe, Sayan.

-Papa, il n'est pas avec Ionel. Il est tout seul à la maison, il ne voulait pas qu'on te le dise sinon tu allais annuler le voyage avec moi…

-Mais je ne comprends pas, où est Ionel ?

-Les parents de Cléa l'ont invité à fêter Noël avec eux, il est parti le 23 et il revient la 26 dans la matinée. Papa a dit qu'on ne devait pas se priver, on a tous les deux voulu annuler ce qu'on avait de prévu mais il a dit que ce n'était qu'une date. Et que le fêter le 25 ou le 26 ne changeait rien tant qu'on le fêterait en famille.

Pendant son discours Sayan vit le visage de son père se décomposer comme rarement alors qu'il réalisait que son mari fêtait Noël seul. Alors qu'il s'était promis le contraire. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules lui nouant le ventre et coupant presque sa respiration. Draco ne mit qu'une milli seconde pour se décider et attrapa le bras de son fils pour les faire transplanner à l'hôtel.

-Prépare tes affaires le plus rapidement possible, on se retrouve dans le hall dans 10 minutes.

Alors que son fils s'exécutait sans un mot, Draco se dirigea vers un des nombreux guichets pour demander une autorisation spéciale pour utiliser les cheminées de l'hôtel normalement réservées aux membres prestigieux. Après des négociations serrées et quelques galions déposer sur le coin de la table, il réussit à obtenir un droit de passage pour lui et son fils dans la soirée.

Il lui était impensable de laisser son mari, tout seul ce soir. Il aurait pu être vexé qu'Harry lui ait menti, mais il était trop préoccupé à se dépêcher de tout préparer pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Tant pis pour la fin du stage, il devait à tout prix rentrer.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Ionel, Draco trouva son fils assit sur son lit, sa valise fermée à ses pieds. Le jeune garçon regardait par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre et contenir des larmes, les mains crispées sur ses genoux et le visage tordu. L'image lui brisa le cœur et il se précipita pour s'agenouiller au pied de son fils en posant une main sur une des siennes.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ?

C'était rare qu'il leur donne des surnoms contrairement à Harry qui raffolait de ce genre d'attentions autant envers lui qu'envers les jumeaux. Mais parfois ça lui arrivait quand il avait besoin qu'ils sachent qu'il les aimait. Quand il devait les rassurer et toucher leur âme directement juste en quelques mots. Il était plus avare en mots tendres mais n'en débordait pas pour autant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils qui baissa son regard vers lui, les yeux rouges dont les paupières battaient trop vite.

-Je suis désolé, prononça difficilement Sayan. C'était égoïste de partir en sachant qu'il était tout seul mais je voulais tellement faire ce voyage avec toi et vivre cette expérience.

-Sayan, rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire ou faire n'aurait pu empêcher ton père de t'envoyer à ce stage. Et c'est tout à fait normal, que vous l'ayez écouté quand il vous a dit de ne pas me le dire. Je ne blâme personne dans cette histoire. Maintenant, on a eu le temps de voir et d'acquérir pas mal de choses en presque trois jours. Tu comprendras que je ne peux décemment pas laisser ton père seul. Je suis désolé de devoir écourter notre séjour et je me rattraperai. Mais là on va devoir partir. Descends dans le hall, je te rejoins, d'accord ?

Draco embrassa le front dans son fils après que celui-ci ait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête. Il essuya ensuite les quelques larmes qui roulaient désormais sur ses joues avant de quitter ensuite la chambre de son fils pour la sienne où après un sortilège de rangement sur ses vêtements, il rangea précautionneusement les ingrédients délicats et couteux qu'il avait acheté. Il enfila sa cape et descendit ou Sayan l'attendait sagement. Il le récupéra rapidement et ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs pour rejoindre les réseaux de cheminettes de l'établissement.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux l'instant d'après et ne trouvèrent qu'une maison vide dont les lumières éteintes les firent frissonner d'anxiété.

OoOoO

-Je suis venu tout seul aujourd'hui. Draco et Sayan font un stage pour s'améliorer en potion et Ionel fait noël chez son amoureuse. J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez les rencontrer et qu'eux vous rencontre parce que…parce qu'ils sont ma famille et que vous les auriez aimés. Les jumeaux sont pareils tout en étant extrêmement différents. Je les aime mais je ne peux pas les tenir éloigner de ce qu'ils aiment malgré tout. Alors j'en ai profité pour venir vous voir. Mais demain, on passera Noël en famille et je pourrais leur offrir leurs cadeaux et…

La gorge d'Harry se comprima et il se sentit enfant à nouveau. Orphelin qui devait se battre pour survivre dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui. Battu et affamé par la famille supposée l'élever, l'aimer et l'éduquer. Par sa tante qui, malgré qu'ils partagent une partie de leur ADN, n'avait su faire fi de sa différence, le reléguant au rang de monstre sans même lui laisser une chance d'exister.

Des Noël seul il en avaient vécu pourtant. Enfermé dans son placard pour ne pas contaminer plus par se présence nocive l'endroit où il vivait et ses habitants. Il n'espérait même pas recevoir de cadeaux. De toute façon, il ne faisait pas parti de cette famille.

Il ne pensait pas que venir ici en période de fêtes le rendrait si émotif. Heureusement que Draco n'était pas là, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il le voit pleurer comme un enfant malheureux devant la tombe de ses parents par une froide soirée de Noël. La voix tremblotante et le corps secoué de spasme impossible à refouler.

Il avait hâte que la nuit se terminent, que le soleil se lève et que son mari et ses enfants rentrent à la maison pour qu'il puisse les couvrir de tous ses cadeaux auxquels lui n'avait pas eu droit pendant longtemps. Voir des sourires sur leurs lèvres heureuses et des paillettes faire briller leurs yeux de bonheur. Il avait dû se battre pour le sien mais il le donnait sans concession à ceux qu'il aimait.

Il portait son alliance à ses doigts et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle était toujours empreinte de la magie que lui et Draco y avait insufflé le jour de leur mariage lors de leur échange de vœu, signe que leur amour et leur affection mutuelle n'avaient jamais faibli.

Il se força à reprendre contenance et continua à discuter unilatéralement avec ses parents. Il n'avait pas espéré un tel Noël mais passer du temps ici lui faisait étrangement autant de mal que de bien. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu mais surtout ce qu'il avait bâti et réussi.

-Bon, je vais rentrer maintenant, je reviendrais vous voir bient…Ah !

Harry sursauta en poussant un cri surpris en sentant une paire de bras glisser sous ses aisselles pour l'enserrer et le rapprocher de lui. L'odeur si reconnaissable de son mari remplit ses narines et il se laissa aller en arrière contre le torse ferme sans résistance aucune.

-Putain, Harry…Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là un soir pareil ?

-Je…Je…qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais là ? Où est Sayan ?

-Il attend à la maison, je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais te trouver. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû partir.

Le blond collé à son dos, parlait tout bas près de l'oreille du brun dont les mains s'accrochaient presque désespérément aux bras de son mari qui l'entouraient. Il se détacha du corps chaud et se retourna pour lui faire face. Et le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher vos fêtes.

-Tssk, comme si mes fêtes pouvaient être parfaite sans mon mari à mes côtés. Je ne suis bien que quand tu es dans les parages, je pensais que tu aurais compris depuis le temps. Aller on rentre, j'ai froid et toi aussi visiblement. Juste pour être clair, la prochaine que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te bouffe !

Harry rigola alors que Draco fit mine de lui mordre l'oreille. Ils finirent par quitter le cimetière main dans la main après que Draco est présenté ses salutations aux parents d'Harry comme à son habitude lorsqu'il l'accompagnait. Une fois la large grille du cimetière dépassée, Draco tira Harry vers lui et ils transplanèrent.

Sayan attendait tout seul dans le salon un plaid sur les épaules assis sur le canapé. Il se leva en trombe en entendant le verrou de la porte s'enclencher et la porte s'ouvrir.

-Papas !

-Joyeux Noël mon trésor ! s'exclama Harry en réceptionnant son fils contre lui.

-Pardon, j'ai tout dit à papa.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas dû vous faire le cacher, ce n'était pas correct de ma part. Excuse-moi aussi.

Harry se demandait si un jour les garçons arrêteraient de lui faire des câlins à tout va. Les adolescents de leur âge avaient plutôt tendance à fuir ce genre de marque d'affections parentales. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils en renfila l'odeur du haut de son crâne. Cette odeur qui ne changeait pas et avait toujours sur lui un effet des plus relaxant.

-Je vais nous faire du thé ? Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Oui, j'ai mangé.

Draco disparut vers la cuisine et ramena avec un plateau rempli de thé et de gâteaux qu'il disposa sur la table basse. Harry lança d'un coup de baguette les chants traditionnels de Noël qu'on ignorait le reste de l'année mais qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de chantonner en période de fête.

En avisant l'horloge du salon, il s'aperçut qu'il était près de 23h 30. Il avait placé tous les cadeaux sous le sapin avant de partir visiter ses parents. Ils pourraient les distribuer à minuit comme tous les ans. Il se demandait comment Draco réagirait en voyant la superbe cape en peau de Dragon avec un chaudron et un dragon stylisé au dos, qu'il avait fait commander sur mesure. Mais il aurait bien le temps de voir venir. Pour l'instant il profitait de sa famille.

-J'adore fêter Noël en famille, avoua Harry en avalant un biscuit.

-Enfin là on est presque en famille, fit justement remarquer Sayan.

-Je pense que ton frère rentrera tôt demain ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne tarderait pas pour rentrer.

A ce moment-là les trois occupants de la pièce virent leur attention être détournée par la cheminée du salon dont les flammes chaudes verdirent avant de laisser un Ionel en tenue de soirée sortir de l'âtre.

-Oh, vous êtes rentrés aussi. Je m'inquiétais pour papa. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

**Fin**

Voilà, un petit OS de Noël sans prétention pour nous faire passer un bon moment en compagnie de nos personnages préférés. Merci à ma petite bibine pour les corrections !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en review !

21


End file.
